Antiphony
by Nephele
Summary: CATSfic- MacavityGriddlebonemade up characters-more traditional Jellicles to come- please R&R!


I know, I know. I haven't updated in seasons but I promise I'll do better. And I'll actually finish this story and my others. This is just a teaser right now, so review and let me know what I should fix before I post the rest! Purrs ~ Nephele  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Macavity or Griddlebone. I do own Antiphony and Bronte though! So don't sue me.  
  
Antiphony  
  
Antiphony batted her eyes as she swished her silver tail. Sashaying around the room, she cooed and flirted with the admiring guards, until she got what she was after-the door. Grabbing the handle, she fluttered her fingers at the now completely helpless toms, and slipped into the hallway. Immediately her look of unabashed adoration of the male species melted away, and Antiphony sank against the wall. Suddenly drained of all energy, she muttered to herself, "If I ever have to do something that." "Splendid?" suggested a masculine voice behind Antiphony. Whirling around, Antiphony looked up into the rugged features of Macavity, leader of their underground city. "Oh, Cav, it's only you. I thought it was." "Someone else?" he smirked. "That precious tom of yours, Bronte?" Antiphony sputtered, turned on her heel, and proceeded to stalk away. "Wait!" Macavity called as he grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean to insult you." He stopped and looked closely at her, "What's wrong Tiph?" Antiphony looked at her childhood friend, and sighed. It would be so easy to tell him, but she didn't want to place him in danger. "Come on, tell me," he urged. Just as she was about to, the sudden noise of an opening door caused her body to stiffen and pull back into the shadows. A tall, Siamese tom thundered out into the hallway. "Where is she?" he bellowed at the guard who had followed him. "She left sir," the frightened guard said as he trembled in anticipation of the coming blow. The Siamese backhanded him, and turned to the rest of the guards. "Find her." Macavity sauntered over to the tom. "Your bride ran off again, Bronte?" The tom glowered at Macavity as he continued. "It's not surprising. You never were able to hold onto a queen; it takes a certain sophistication that you somehow lack." He turned to the guards, who stood watching the discussion with interest. "Take care of this one, he said nudging the injured guard. "Let Bronte track down his own female." The guards bowed slightly and started to follow Macavity's orders. "This is not your concern, Macavity. Antiphony is my territory." Bronte said as he watched the guards leave with disgust. "On the contrary," Macavity said grimly. "Anything that happens under this roof is my territory. Including you and the treatment of your queens." "I suggest you stay out of my personal life, Macavity." Bronte growled, "I have just as much power and strength as you do in this place." Macavity shrugged, "It seems to me that the guards will obey me over you. But believe what you want. And I take the treatment of my friends personally." Bronte turned to go back to his apartments. He walked a few steps, and stopped looking over his shoulder at Macavity. "She may be your friend, but she chose me as her tom." He continued on his way. Macavity gritted his teeth, and looked back into the alcove where Antiphony cowered with troubled eyes. He smiled at her, and helped her to her feet. "Tiph, it's going to be alright." Antiphony looked at the ground, struggling to find the words she needed to say. "Mac.I.can't do this any longer." "What are you saying?"  
"I have to go. I can't stay here any longer without killing Bronte.or  
myself." She placed a finger on his lips to still any comments and continued, "I made a lot of mistakes, Cav. You of all cats know that. I thought that Bronte loved me; I thought I knew him. But I didn't. After we mated, he changed. He isn't the tom we grew up with.and I'm scared of the tom he is now." "I can protect you, Tiph. I'll make sure he never hurts you." "I'm sorry Cav, but I cannot take this anymore. No one can protect me, not even you." She looked at him squarely in the eyes. "I have to protect myself. Nothing else matters." She pulled away from him, but he pulled her back in sharply. "You're having a kit?" Nothing matters? Not the times we spent together.not even my love for you?" She kissed him softly, "Macavity, of all my regrets, I never regretted being with you. And if you love me like I love you, then let me go." She backed away silently and ran through the exit door without looking back. Macavity started to go after her, when a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. "It's better this way, Macavity," Griddlebone whispered as she pulled the shaken tom into her arms. "Trust me on this one."  
  
I have ideas for a continuation of this story line and/or a flashback. If you have any suggestions, praise, flames, please click the review button on the bottom of the screen! 


End file.
